


A Forceful Bargain

by theloupgaroux



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In need of allies, Rebekah turns to her brother Kol. Only he has a few demands of his own. (TW: rough sex/non-con fantasy scenario play, but no actual rape enacted. Still might be slightly triggering, so just letting you know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forceful Bargain

"Way too easily," Kol said in his casually irritating manner. She could feel him as he was about to walk through the door. Yet another person leaving her. He had tortured Shane for her, but she needed to use him against Niklaus and Kol wasn't about to bend to her whim for free again.

"What about this, Kol," Rebekah whispered as her designer top dropped to the floor, " would this be too easy as well?" She could tell that he'd stopped walking, stopped breathing even.  Still she didn't turn to look at him.

"Depends, sister." She could hear his shoes scrape against the concrete flooring as he took a hesitant step closer.

"On what?" Now she was the one barely daring to breathe. She needed this to work, and not because she missed the feel of him. She needed allies in this, and luckily Rebekah was Kol's one weakness. Still, there was the chance he wouldn't be as weak today as he had been in the past.

"It depends on how easy you make it for me." Rebekah knew what he was saying, knew what his favorite game of all was. Niklaus loved when she gave in to his every whim, but Kol.... Kol always preferred to fight for it. That was Kol's particular taste with women, she knew, but Rebekah had always proved the only real prey worth taking. She was the only woman who was even close to matching his strength; they were family after all. But Kol would never truly go against her wishes, she knew this game well. They had played it many times over the centuries. She could let him leave, and turn down his proposal, or...

Rebekah raced around Kol's form, trying to get out of the room.  With the speed only an Original could muster, Kol's hand darted towards her, pushing her against the wall. Her top was long forgotten on the ground, and clearly Kol wanted the rest of her new attire to join it. Her arms raised against him, twisting and turning her body as he fought to grip her. Still, she wasn't using her full strength.  Irritated by her lack of showing, Kol pressed his hips hard against her, grinding her against the wall as his hands struggled to grip her wrists above their bodies. He'd pushed her against the wall so fast, but Rebekah knew he liked to play for as long as she was willing. Lifting her legs, Rebekah wrapped her thighs around his hips and squeezed. She could hear a bone crack somewhere in his body and Kol let out a sharp hiss.  He had finally captured both hands, and tried to hold both of her small wrists within the grip of his left hand, allowing his right to unbuckle his jeans and rip her pants and underwear off. Surely Kol knew she woudn't stop at a broken bone? She tore one arm free from his firm grip, and punched at his body. His shoulder, his face,  Kol soon became a canvas of claw marks.  She was about to tear her other hand free and push him off her, when she felt him push his body instead.

After so long, finally feeling Kol inside of her, she forgot that she was supposed to be pretending not to want this.  She let out a low moan, as Kol thrust deeper inside of her.  She allowed him to recapture her wrists, so his entire body worked towards pinning her against the wall. She didn't know how long they were caught like that, bodies fighting against the pleasure and the pain of it all.  She knew she'd be bruised when this was over, but she would heal it soon enough and it wasn't as if she still lived with Niklaus and would be questioned about her injuries.

She was starting to ache with the force Kol was using inside of her, when he let go of her wrists. Rebekah tried to gasp as Kol's right hand moved to grip her necklace, creating a choke grip on her throat. Her legs were still wrapped around him, his other hand  helping to support them against the wall.  The metal chain snapped against her neck, creating a ring of bruises from the few moments Kol had tightened it around her. Rebekah closed her eyes in ecstasy as she heard the metal fall against the concrete;  Kol shuddered against her and she came with him.

When she next opened her eyes she was sitting naked and alone in the storeroom, with nothing but some already-healing bruises and a broken necklace. But it was enough. She knew that Kol would help her against Niklaus when she needed it. 


End file.
